


A Night to Get Away

by D_T_Le



Series: Lu$h Life [5]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: Alone on the yacht, Aubrey and Angel share a quiet moment, a treasured memory.





	A Night to Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Featured song is Down (Candlelight remix) by Jay Sean. Play on the audio player of your choice for full immersion.  
> This fanwork is not made for profit.  
> Dance Central is a property of Harmonix of which I am not affiliated.

It was a tradition they had shared some time after they started dating. At the end of one of many parties thrown on the yacht by Lu$h Crew, after the guests had left and the floor was cleared, they had one song for themselves. A soft, slow dance, where it felt like they were the only ones left in the world. They took turns picking the song, tonight it was Down by Jay Sean, but remixed at a gentler tempo, with quiet piano in the background. Angel wore a midnight blue waistcoat over his white dress shirt, matched with black slacks. Aubrey's evening gown was the same shade of blue, elegant but allowing ease of movement.

Their steps together were relaxed, but precise. The staff were preforming their duties elsewhere, leaving the two alone for this moment. There was no sound but the music and the light ocean breeze. At least, until Angel broke the silence.

"Aubrey, I need to say something."  
"What is it?" she asked, still continuing their waltz without missing a beat. Angel paused, trying to find the right phrasing in his mind.  
"Being with you, it's still one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. I could tell you 'I love you' every day and it still wouldn't feel like enough."  
"You know I feel the same," Aubrey replied with a smile, a bit embarrassed at his directness, though she knew she should be used to it by now.  
"I hoped so. I can't even imagine my life without you anymore. Which is why I want to ask you something very important tonight." He shifted out of their embrace to reach into his back pocket, from which he pulled out a box containing a ring. It was a silver band set with small diamonds and sapphires. With one hand still on hers, he fell onto one knee. " _Mi querida reina_ Aubrey, will you marry me?" Aubrey held back a few tears. It wasn't that she was necessarily surprised, they were together for a few years at this point. But finally hearing him say it out loud, she couldn't help herself.  
"Of course I will." Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up into the air as Angel spun her around in joy, both of them laughing to themselves. Angel gently set her back down as they shared a quick kiss.  
"So when should we break the news to everyone?" Angel asked with a smirk.  
"First thing tomorrow, but for now, I'd rather continue this celebration somewhere a bit more private." Aubrey responded, her hand absentmindedly trailing down his chest.  
"As you wish." Angel picked Aubrey up bridal-style, with her trying to hide her emerging blush.  
"Don't you think it's a bit early for this kind of thing?" she scolded, though with obvious amusement. Angel simply shrugged.  
"Practice makes perfect sweetheart." Aubrey rolled her eyes at him.  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
"I think we're about to find out in a few minutes." Aubrey gently smacked him in the chest, though he knew it was coming after that remark. They soon made their way into one of the cabins, escaping the outside world, if only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, and a happy birthday to Angel.


End file.
